This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays and light sensors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Electronic devices also often include light sensors. For example, an electronic device may include an ambient light sensor that senses the amount of light in the environment surrounding the device. The brightness of display images generated by the display is sometimes adjusted based on the amount of ambient light. For example, in bright sunlight, the display brightness may be increased and in a dark room, the display brightness can be decreased.
In a typical device, a light sensor is laterally displaced from an active display region of the display along a front face of the device. Additional space is therefore provided in common devices at the top, bottom, or side of the active display area to accommodate the light sensor. This can result in an undesirable increase in the size and weight of the device. If care is not taken, displays may be bulky or may be surrounded by overly large borders.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices with light sensors and displays.